


孤臣08

by KaisaKillKassdin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-11 19:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaisaKillKassdin/pseuds/KaisaKillKassdin
Relationships: Nidalee/Qiyana
Kudos: 2





	孤臣08

即使奈德丽惯用的治疗方式，奇亚娜却还是因为伤重一直昏睡不醒。她身上的伤口因为被那些生满尖刺倒钩的藤蔓反复刮割。若不是身强体壮，奇亚娜可能根本撑不到现在。  
地上摆满了瓶瓶罐罐，全都是奈德丽曾经存下的一些草药。夜晚的丛林中，光线昏暗。奈德丽抱着昏睡不醒的奇亚娜查看她背后的情况。她背后的血洞很深，暗色的血液顺着不光滑的创口汩汩淌出来。而创口附近有些凝结的血块让她根本看不清伤口的状况。迟疑着，奈德丽把手泡在了滚烫的草药汁液中片刻，小心地把手指探进去，奇亚娜无意识地颤抖着，感受到了疼痛却无法做出反应。这种伤口很熟悉，她记得曾经狮群中的成员斗殴，一个把另一个咬伤，也是同样的血洞。而被咬伤的那只却因为惧怕疼痛死活不让她查看伤口，最终在接下来的半个月中死于伤口感染。  
幸好昏迷不醒的奇亚娜没有什么反抗能力，这也让处理伤口的过程变得没那么困难。奈德丽撕开了伤口的边缘，将两个孔洞型的创口扯开。这过程非常煎熬，没有意识的奇亚娜已然能感觉到疼痛，她抽搐的很厉害。奈德丽不得不狠下心去完全无视了她的抽动，将整个创口纵向扩大，并伤口边上被倒钩破坏严重的烂肉挖去。奇亚娜抽搐着，再一次平静下来，自始至终她都没有恢复意识，奈德丽只能祈祷，她的痛觉也没有恢复，要不然，一刀刀剐去伤口边上无法愈合的组织，这种疼痛肯定当时超过了婕拉当时施加的酷刑。  
奈德丽本身的状况也好不到哪去。奇亚娜无法平躺也无法侧卧，似乎不管什么姿势都会蹭到她身上的伤口，所以奈德丽只能强撑着让她靠在自己大腿上将半个身体悬空。原本受伤的腿不断地吃力，伤口传来撕裂般的疼痛，奈德丽也只能强行忍受着，她不敢让奇亚娜直接躺在草席上，她的伤口接触到草席和地面会直接感染。  
好不容易处理完这一切以后，夜色已深，昏睡不醒的奇亚娜高热不退。她轻轻抽搐着，陷入了深远的梦魇。梦中，奇亚娜意气风发地站在悬崖边的角斗场中，四周坐满的上万观众爆发出了雷鸣般的喝彩。而站在奇亚娜对面和她对峙的，是她的三姐莫黛和二姐加埃蒂。奇亚娜非常潇洒地把环刃绕了一圈，甚至抢在司礼喊开始之前，就一击劈向了莫黛。她们三个人在这竞技场上打的昏天暗地，周围的人们好像是失了心一般有节奏地嚎叫着，很快 ，他们的吼叫声就变成了奇亚娜根本没有听过的语言，甚至根本不是人类的声音，他们狂热地拍着手，有节奏地喊叫着奇亚娜根本没听过的名字，而刚才与她血战的姐姐们也变成了血盆大口的怪物。突然，角斗场的大理石地面裂开，奇亚娜就这么直直坠落，她感觉到自己的后背被下面遍布的削尖的木桩刺穿，而上面她的姐姐们和以绪奥肯帝国的贵族们面无表情地看着，就好像是在看公开处决一般。背后的疼痛非常真实，也就是这种真实的疼痛燃烧着她的血脉，奇亚娜醒了过来。  
她浑身都像烧干的余烬一般滚烫，头脑混沌，口干舌燥。高热几乎烧坏了她的每一根毛孔，奇亚娜的感觉非常迟钝，痛感也变得模糊。她尝试着侧了侧身子，扯到了腰上的伤口疼的她不停地倒抽冷气。  
“你醒了？”奈德丽的嗓音就像是烧干了的古井一般嘶哑，奇亚娜注意到奈德丽腿上缠着的麻布绷带，上面还凝结着发黑的鲜血。她似乎回想起之前奈德丽把自己救出来的时候模糊的场景。  
“我……”她尝试着开口，但是喉咙里撕裂的疼痛让她每说一个字都很困难。想起之前在丛林中发生的一切，依然让她感觉心悸。她想去开口解释些什么，但是看到奈德丽的腿伤又一句话也说不出口。  
“喝水吗？”  
奇亚娜接过水，却不敢抬头直视奈德丽。她很清楚，这次是自己过于自信。如果不是她血气上头追打那个奇怪的小姑娘，她不至于和那个远古生物纠缠不休最后甚至连累奈德丽被打成重伤。想到自己被人暗算后杀掉了无辜的姐姐，被女皇当众呵斥关禁闭，血气上头被那个小东西戏耍地团团转，又被婕拉揪起来像虐杀一只兔子一样打的遍体鳞伤。她曾经是这么不可一世意气风发，现在看看自己的样子，就像是只被遗弃的猫一样无处可去。  
想到这，奇亚娜再也憋不住，她鼻子酸的厉害，眼眶胀的发疼，她甚至自己都没有意识到，就开始低着头抽噎起来。所有的委屈和疼痛此刻如同山洪一般爆发，她想起了自己曾经对决大姐以涅萨时候的风光，就像她梦中那样万众瞩目，而今她却在这种没人观赏的对决中误杀了她最没有威胁的姐姐。  
她曾像个真正的女皇一样让以绪塔尔的这片土地都听她的号令，任凭她随意驰骋着穿行于岩石和草木之间，但面对荆棘丛林真正的主人时，她才意识到自己的力量多么弱小。她想到她母亲那种厌弃和失望的眼神，想到她的长姐们窃窃低语的嘲笑，想到曾经发生的那一切不顺她意却无法改变的过往。奇亚娜第一次感觉到如此无力，曾经趾高气昂的表象如同一张纸一般，一戳即破。  
“很疼吗？”奈德丽的手绕到她的腋下，从后面托起她的身体。很巧妙地避开她腰上遍布的伤口，手掌覆盖在她小巧浑圆的乳房。意识到柔软有弹性的手感以后，奈德丽脸上一阵发烫，她并不想趁机做出什么猥亵的举动，只是害怕触碰到奇亚娜的腰上和腹部遍布着的伤口。  
奇亚娜并没有对此有所反应，似乎是疼痛和挫败让她整个人变得迟钝。卸下了那种高傲不可接近的包袱以后，奇亚娜和普通半大的姑娘没什么区别。或许是恐惧难平，她不顾及身上的擦伤，反手死死圈住奈德丽的脖子。  
奇亚娜的体温高的怕人，此刻她像是一块灼热的炭火一般，紧紧贴在奈德丽怀里，瑟瑟发抖像个出生没多久的猫崽一样，一句话也不说。奈德丽的印象中，奇亚娜少有这么安静的时候，她甚至还记得第一次见面的时候，莽撞不可一世的皇女梗着脖子和自己对峙的样子，她也记得奇亚娜耍赖在自己手背上留下的那串牙印。  
“我杀掉了我的姐姐，被女皇关了禁闭。之前我就见过那个东西，也是变成我的样子，我没想到不是一个。我本来以为我可以轻松收拾掉那玩意的。”奇亚娜虚弱地念叨着，颠三倒四毫无逻辑。奈德丽知道她说的是妮蔻，不过……  
“有什么关系呢？”  
奇亚娜疑惑地看着她，她没有明白奈德丽的意思。她猛然抬起头，冒失地丝毫不顾扯到背后的伤口。  
“不管怎么样，不管你做了什么，我把你带出来了。所以，那些不重要了。”  
奈德丽轻轻按着她的后脑，让她靠在自己肩膀上。也许只是在奇亚娜追着妮蔻跑进荆棘丛林的一瞬间，奈德丽心里有所责怪。但是，在她背着遍体鳞伤的奇亚娜逃出来的时候，她什么怨言也没有。毕竟，她还活着，没有被残暴的婕拉直接杀死。这比什么都重要。  
奇亚娜慢慢平静下来，她双眼微阖，如此近的距离，奈德丽甚至可以清晰地看到她胸口细微的起伏，她的皮肤在微暗的火光中闪烁着健康的棕色光泽。奈德丽喉咙有些发干，奇亚娜的气息轻微地打在自己侧颈处，细密的搔动着，奈德丽难耐地侧过头，尽量让自己不去盯着奇亚娜的胸口和大腿看，但是视线还是忍不住地向下游移。因为要处理伤口，奇亚娜被脱得一丝不挂。触碰到她结实光滑的大腿的时候，奈德丽一阵头皮发麻，就好像是一股电流顺着指尖一路蔓延到发梢。这是一种微妙的有些不自在的情绪，奈德丽感觉的到自己脸上此刻也是烧的滚烫，她擦了擦自己额头上的汗珠，决定不去思考这个问题。  
倒也不是对女性的裸体多么好奇，只是面对着向来傲气凌人的奇亚娜，奈德丽非常担心在她意识清醒以后，会认定自己被轻薄了然后大发雷霆。想到之前的时候，奇亚娜误以为荆棘丛林里的恐怖生物是巨龙以后，对着自己软硬兼施的样子。奈德丽确信奇亚娜意识到自己在处理伤口的时候被脱了个精光，她也会是这种强词夺理的反应。  
奇亚娜似乎完全没有这方面的意识。被脱得一丝不挂再加上高热未退，她死死缠在奈德丽身上，蟒蛇一般光滑的手臂死死勒着奈德丽的胸口，奈德丽感觉到呼吸些许的不畅，她试图拉开奇亚娜让她以一种稍微规矩一点的姿势睡觉，但是碍于她手臂上的擦伤，最终还是放弃了，任由自己被当成类似被子抱枕之类的东西。

也许是奈德丽的草药效果惊人，几天后，奇亚娜身上的擦伤就愈合的差不多了。除了背后那两块难以愈合的地方，其他的擦伤基本已经结痂。  
奇亚娜自小没有离开过以绪奥肯的皇宫，丛林中的生活让她感觉无拘无束且非常新鲜。没有了那些繁文缛节，野外的生活让她如释重负。她开始跟着奈德丽去打猎，但这对奈德丽来说其实有些麻烦。丛林中那些可以称作猎物的东西，不是被她的环刃切的支离破碎，就是被她环刃上依附的元素之力炸的血肉横飞。奇亚娜自己倒是很享受这种过程，她拎着一堆半截的断骨和烂肉赶回来的时候，满身血浆但是趾高气昂的样子就像是角斗场里刚出来的死侍。奈德丽听到了，身后狮群中年长的母狮摇了摇头发出了叹息。  
“以后还是我去打猎吧。”奈德丽摸了摸奇亚娜的脑袋，苦笑着。在意识到奇亚娜不满地看着自己的时候，她赶忙解释：  
“不不不，我不是说你打猎的方式有问题，就是，我想想，总觉得这种粗活不太适合你。”  
显然这句话让奇亚娜很受用，她乖乖地在狮群旁边，有好奇的幼狮蹭过来，她顺手把那个看上去猫咪大小的毛茸茸的东西抱起来。但是，很显然，她掐着肋下直接拎起来的手势过于粗鲁，幼狮被吓得吱哇乱叫连踢带蹬。奇亚娜并没有就此放过它，她把缩成一团的小东西高高抛起，看着它在空中手舞足蹈地扑腾着，在它落下来的时候准确地接住。幼狮的反应很有趣，奇亚娜便重复了几次才肯罢手。被吓坏的幼狮跳下来，连滚带爬地跑到它母亲那边，在逃窜的过程中，发软的腿脚在地上打滑的滑稽样子，逗得奇亚娜咯咯直笑。  
“这么抱它不舒服的。”奈德丽抱起了那只被吓得腿软的幼狮，有些无语地看着奇亚娜。奇亚娜似乎还没有玩够，她示意奈德丽把幼狮递给自己。可怜的幼狮缩着巴巴地瞅奈德丽，它完全不想再靠近那个人。  
“你托着它后腿那，后腿悬空的话它会害怕。”  
奇亚娜倒是很听话地按她说的姿势抱着幼狮，还没长成的幼崽皮毛很软，奇亚娜捋着它的脖子和肚子，惊讶于这种柔软的手感，奇亚娜抱着狮崽就不撒手了。刚会走路的幼崽记忆也很模糊，它甚至都忘了，自己前一秒还张牙舞爪地想要逃跑去找自己的母亲，下一秒自己就靠在这个看起来就一点不靠谱的人胳膊上呼呼睡着。  
“还没有玩够？”奈德丽站在奇亚娜的身后问，这么快就能融入狮群这倒让奈德丽意外不已。最开始的时候，奈德丽一直在担心，狮群会排斥这个暴躁易怒且娇生惯养的家伙，但是这么看来，奇亚娜比看起来好相处的多。  
“我第一次抱这么大的狮子，蛮可爱的。”奇亚娜依然在捋幼狮的毛。她确实没见过这么大的狮子，确切说，奇亚娜完全没有和动物相处过，这种经历对她来说非常新鲜。  
“它已经睡着了，你也该去休息了。”奈德丽从她手里抢回了熟睡的幼崽，放在它母亲边上。回身拉起了坐在地上的奇亚娜。  
或许，对奇亚娜来说，丛林是个绝佳的庇护所。她原本就有着支配元素的能力，而在丛林中，远离宫廷的权力纷争勾心斗角，避开了她姐姐们充满恶毒和嫉恨的窥视，她可以得到些许的喘息空间。这些天和奈德丽以及狮群的相处，让她第一次感觉到被接纳被认可。她还记得，在奈德丽救了她以后对她说的话。  
“你还活着，所以，别的有什么关系？”  
是啊，即便是她手上沾满着同源姊妹的血，即使她为了育恩塔尔的塔座不择手段，即便她预谋已久，引起纷争和杀戮，即便她冒冒失失地去挑战上古的恐怖存在。不管她做过什么，她要做什么，奈德丽都没有厌弃，她始终站在自己身后。  
“我看看你后背。”  
奈德丽拍了拍她的肩膀，示意她背过身去。奇亚娜很听话地脱掉衣服漏出后背的伤口，并乖乖地趴下。虽然已经止血，但是因为创口较大，离痊愈还需要些时间。奈德丽触碰着伤口的边缘，仔细确认没有化脓和发热，翻找出瓶瓶罐罐重新为她上药。很明显，触碰到那两块狰狞的伤口的时候，奇亚娜握紧了双手绷直了后背，手背上的青筋顺着蔓延到小臂。她的背后渗出细微的冷汗，但是不管怎样她都强忍着一声不吭。整个上药的过程两人异常地沉默，看起来好像是各自心怀鬼胎一般。  
上完药后，奈德丽躺在奇亚娜旁边，背过身去似乎有些什么顾虑。奇亚娜的脑子里又出现了曾经六姐给她讲过的，三姐四姐之间不伦的画面。刚才上药的时候，奈德丽的指尖触碰到自己后背的伤口时，那种酥麻的疼痛刺激着自己，奇亚娜感觉到一股滚烫的血顺着她的脊柱窜到她的脑子里，烧的她整个脸颊都在发烫。鬼使神差地，奇亚娜的手触碰到了奈德丽的后腰，顺着她腰侧缓缓滑到她的腹部。  
奈德丽浑身一抖，奇亚娜的掌心很烫，顺着她的腰线划过的时候，似乎带起了她下腹的一团烈火。她不自觉地收紧了腹肌，整个身体都变得紧绷。有些抗拒的姿态反而刺激到了奇亚娜使得她更加大胆。奇亚娜强行把奈德丽翻过身来，翻身骑在了奈德丽的肚子上。光滑而浑圆的大腿上微微凸起的伤疤贴着奈德丽的肋下，腿根处滚烫的热度烧灼着，皮肤变得更加敏感。  
奈德丽的双手被奇亚娜死死压住，正对上她的眼睛。此刻的奇亚娜，眼神里充满了野性，就像是狮群中好斗的母狮一般。她毫不迟疑地一口啃咬在奈德丽的锁骨上，引得奈德丽吃痛地战栗。牙齿研磨着嵌进了皮肉中，酥麻的疼痛顺着肩膀延伸，喉间发出了轻不可闻的呻吟，奈德丽有些难耐地扭动着，这一切的反应都被奇亚娜看的清清楚楚。  
松开一只手，奇亚娜的手伸进她的兽皮抹胸里，动作粗鲁且直接。她手上力道不轻，握住奈德丽的乳房的时候，掌缘的硬茧蹭的奈德丽又疼又痒。被松开的那只手绕上了奇亚娜的脖子，把她带倒在自己身上。  
“你知道接下来怎么做吗？”奈德丽轻轻在她耳边问道，鲁莽的皇女显然不知道是在哪里看到听到的一些皮毛，即使是装出来的很熟稔的样子，她的生疏和冒失足以证明她以前从未有过如此的行为。听到这话奇亚娜耳根红的发烫，被看透后之前那种气势瞬间矮了一半，此刻反而有种局促和无措。  
“这都是谁教给你的，居然不教全部，是你那几个姐姐吗？”奈德丽狡黠地坏笑着，在奇亚娜的手伸进她的裹胸中的时候，那一瞬间些许的迟疑让她一下就明白，不过是打肿脸充胖子而已。  
“还是我教给你吧。”  
看着奇亚娜憋得血红的脸，奈德丽轻轻贴在她耳边低语着。想到皇女一上来那种骇人的气魄下面，强行隐藏着的青涩。奈德丽忍不住想要逗她。第一次见到的时候，奈德丽就在想，这人如果不是这种不可一世的做派，那她会是什么样子。很显然，奈德丽得到了她满意的答案。  
奈德丽轻轻地把手抽了出来，大方的解开了兽皮裹胸，牵引着奇亚娜的手覆盖上去。奇亚娜粗重的喘息着，眼中的锐气削了些，像蒙了层雾一般有些迷茫。试探着，奇亚娜轻轻舔舐着奈德丽的乳尖，一圈圈地打转，潮湿而寒凉的感觉惹得乳头肿胀着绷紧。而奇亚娜的手，被奈德丽带着，一路向下触碰到毛发浓密的私密处。  
滚烫的热度如同熔岩一般，这股热流在奇亚娜翻身骑上来的时候就已经如同滚沸的火山口一般。燥热让奈德丽有些焦躁地夹紧双腿，奇亚娜的手指顺着滑腻的入口，毫无阻碍地探了进去。黏腻柔软的内壁抽动着，挤压着奇亚娜的指腹，她轻轻屈指划过内壁的皱褶处，甬道抽动的幅度一下增大。找回了主动权的奇亚娜无师自通，她生疏地缓缓探索，一点点深入。  
“你认为我需要教吗？”奇亚娜的语气带着些许威胁，想到自己刚才面红耳赤的样子，奇亚娜使坏地一点点撤出了手指，抽离带出了点点水渍，指尖顺着奈德丽的小腹滑至胸口，覆盖住她的胸口。舌头顺着她腹肌的边缘若即若离，奈德丽感觉到那团火在她身体里四处乱撞，她难以抑制地扭动着腰肢，有些急躁地看着奇亚娜在她身上到处放火。  
“你可真是记仇。”奈德丽苦笑着。  
“我有吗？”奇亚娜摆出一副无辜的表情，指尖在奈德丽的腰侧来回游移着，缓慢地靠近入口却迟疑着。  
很突然地，奇亚娜鲁莽地进入，手腕上的力道让奈德丽吃不住地叫出声来。手指轻轻蹭过内壁，从灼热而狭窄的甬道中缓缓抽离后，再一次进入，没有最初那种乱冲乱撞的冒失，奈德丽发现自己完全低估了奇亚娜的理解和学习能力。显然，在这种来回进出的过程中，通过自己的反应，奇亚娜已经了解到那个自己最敏感也最兴奋的位置。她从开始的若有若无慢慢变得准确，力道也一点点地加重。  
奈德丽的身体随着她手上的动作摆动着，如同风暴中的落叶一般。她的喘息越来越粗重，最终伴随着呜咽一般的呻吟，她的下身收缩着，双腿紧紧夹住奇亚娜的腰腹，整个身体如同一张绷紧的弓，刹那间绷断了弓弦。

“你是不是早就想这么做了？”奈德丽摸了摸奇亚娜的头发，此刻她找了个舒服的姿势窝在自己怀里，手在自己胸前和腹部不安分地乱摸。  
“可能是吧。”奇亚娜的回答很模糊。到底是何时萌生的这种念头，是在第一次遇见的时候，还是在听到她姐姐的不伦之事的时候，还是在她耍横赖上奈德丽的时候，甚至就是在刚才，她的心血来潮。奇亚娜自己也说不清，她没有考虑过这个问题，她只是顺从自己的欲望，这么做了。  
“会疼吗？”她轻声问道，夜幕中看不清表情，奈德丽甚至有一瞬间以为自己听错了。但是，说这话的人，此刻就靠在自己的怀里，她的声音清晰地，伴随着自己鼓噪的心跳，顺着骨骼传到自己耳朵里。  
“其实有一点点，不过没有关系。”  
奈德丽的回答，就如同她第一次遇到奇亚娜的时候回答奇亚娜的问题那般老实。她说不出过于花哨的语言，而奈德丽可能不知道，当时奇亚娜问她知不知道自己的时候，她的回答直接扫去了奇亚娜持续多日的阴郁。  
“你的话，没有关系的。”  
奈德丽的声音弱不可闻，她迟疑着小声念叨了一句。怀里的奇亚娜抖了一下，她肯定听得清清楚楚。


End file.
